As a technique for forming a film or layer having a thickness less than about several hundreds μm on a substrate, an aerosol deposition method has been known. This aerosol deposition method is a technique for forming a film made of microparticles by stirring up raw microparticles in air by for example gas supply, vibration, ultrasonic vibration, etc., thereby dispersing (mixing) the microparticles in carrier gas for aerosolization, making this collide and deposited.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for forming a composite structure (a film) simultaneously or sequentially on both surfaces of a film-like base material (substrate) by using the aerosol deposition method.